Death in Paradise
Death in Paradise (French title: Meurtres au paradis) is a British-French crime comedy-drama created by Robert Thorogood. The show is set in the fictional Caribbean island of Saint Marie, and is filmed in Guadeloupe. The series focuses on a Detective Inspector (DI) and his police team solving murder mysteries on the Caribbean island. The programme's main cast has included Ben Miller, who starred as DI Richard Poole from 2011 to 2014, Kris Marshall, who portrayed DI Humphrey Goodman from 2014 to 2017, Ardal O'Hanlon, who currently plays DI Jack Mooney, Gary Carr, who portrayed Officer (later promoted to Sergeant) Fidel Best from 2011 to 2014, Sara Martins, who starred as Detective Sergeant (DS) Camille Bordey from 2011 to 2015, Joséphine Jobert, who currently stars in the role of DS Florence Cassell, Don Warrington, who has starred as Commissioner Selwyn Patterson since the first episode, Danny John-Jules, who has played Officer Dwayne Myers since the show's first episode, Tobi Bakare, who currently portrays Officer JP Hooper, and Élizabeth Bourgine, who has played Catherine Bordey since Series 1. Death in Paradise was first announced on 9 December 2010 by the BBC; commissioned by controller of BBC Drama Commissioning Ben Stephenson. It was revealed that the show would be produced by Red Planet Pictures and Atlantique Productions, in association with Kudos Film and Television, for BBC and France Télévisions. The idea for Death in Paradise came from Robert Thorogood, whose idea was formed after reading a report of a suspected murder in the Caribbean during the Cricket World Cup. Filming for the first series began in spring 2011, with the first series airing between October and December 2011. On 11 January 2012, BBC announced that a second series comprising of eight episodes had been commissioned. A second series ran from January to February 2013, with a third series announced midway through Series 2. The third series ran from January to March 2014, with a fourth series being revealed by BBC on 28 February 2014. The fourth series aired from January to February 2015. Series 5 aired from January to February 2016, with a sixth series commissioned on 24 February 2016. The sixth series ran from January to February 2017, with an seventh series announced on 23 February 2017, by the BBC. Series 7 began airing on 4 January 2018. An eighth series was announced on 1 February 2018, to be broadcast in 2019. Production ;Production companies * Red Planet Pictures * Atlantique Productions (Series 1 only) * in association with Kudos Film and Television (Series 1 and 2 only) * with the support of the Région Guadeloupe ;Produced for * BBC * France Télévisions (Series 1 only) See also: Behind the Scenes Seven series of eight episodes each have been produced so far, airing 2011 to 2018. Series 8 was commissioned in February 2018 and is expected to be broadcast in January 2019. See also: List of Episodes Theme Music You're Wondering Now, rendered by Magnus Fiennes. Cast *Ben Miller as Detective Inspector Richard Poole (Series 1—3) *Kris Marshall as Detective Inspector Humphrey Goodman (Series 3—6) *Ardal O'Hanlon as Detective Inspector Jack Mooney (Series 6—) *Sara Martins as Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey (Series 1—4) *Joséphine Jobert as Sergeant / Detective Sergeant Florence Cassell (Series 4—) *Danny John-Jules as Officer Dwayne Myers (Series 1—7) *Gary Carr as Officer / Sergeant Fidel Best (Series 1—3) *Tobi Bakare as Officer JP Hooper (Series 4—) *Don Warrington as Commissioner Selwyn Patterson (Series 1—) *Élizabeth Bourgine as Catherine Bordey (Series 1—) See also: Honoré Police team changes DVD release See also: DVD extras DVD1-AM-1.jpg DVD2-AM-1.jpg DVD3-AM-1.jpg DVD4-AM-1.jpg DVD5-AM-1.jpg DVD6-AM-1.jpg DVD7-AM-1.jpg DVD1-AM-2.jpg DVD2-AM-2.jpg DVD3-AM-2.jpg DVD4-AM-2.jpg DVD5-AM-2.jpg DVD6-AM-2.jpg Awards * Diversity in a Drama Production at the Screen Nation Awards 2015 * Knight of Illumination Awards 2016 * Crime Programme of the Year at the TRIC Awards 2017 Discussion To improve this article, discuss it on it’s Talk page. Note Category:Content